parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Jack Hood (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's seventh movie of Mad Jack Hood. Cast (The Main Cast) *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and Humans *and more Cast (The Other Cast) *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood as Fortune Teller *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood as Begger Man *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood as Stork *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John as Fortune Teller *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John as Sir Reginald Gallery (The Main Cast) mad-jack-the-pirate-474127l-imagine.png|Mad Jack as Robin Hood mad-jack-the-pirate-835847l-imagine.png|Snuk as Little John Sailor-Moon-sailor-moon-33978582-562-841.jpg|Sailor Moon as Maid Marian hezoun-flash-foto.jpg|Flash Dashing as Prince John 604px-ByeGeorge!9.png|George as Sir Hiss Paxton.png|Paxton as The Sheriff of Nottingham JamesTheRedEngine.jpg|James as Friar Tuck Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger as Alan A Dale Fifi surf by kikerodz-d31a9y3.jpg|Fifi La Fume as Lady Kluck 105.jpg|Cliff as Trigger Lube_Greaser_Dog_300.gif|Lube as Nutsy Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as Otto Toulouse-0.jpg|Toulouse as Skippy Rabbit Young nala the lion king.png|Young Nala as Sis Rabbit Faline in Bambi.jpg|Young Faline as Tagalong Rabbit BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Mother Rabbit Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz as Toby Turtle Smudger.png|Smudger as Captain of the Guards Croc's Father..png|Croc's Father as Father Sexton Croc's Mother.png|Croc's Mother as Mother Church Mouse Barão Dante e os Dantinis.gif|Dantinis as Prince John's Thugs Gargayals.jpg|Rasputin's Minions as Sheriff's Thugs Screenshot 2016-06-17 17.57.49.png|King JunJun as King Richard (Credit Goes To UltimateGamerKA) Humans and Animals..png|Animals and Humans as The People of Nottingham Gallery (The Other Cast) Cupcake Woman seasontwo.png|Cupcake Woman as Robin Hood as Fortune Teller RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Robin Hood as Begger Man Sir Kay.jpg|Sir Kay as Robin Hood as Stork Aristocats971.jpg|Madame as Little John as Fortune Teller Professor Emelius Browne.gif|Professor Emelius Browne as Little John as Sir Reginald (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabrhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff1.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *clash 01.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *fx5.wav *LSwall02.wav *Hum 1.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash.wav http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *The Book of Pooh - Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh (plays at the intro) *Robin Hood (1973) - Ooh De Lally (plays when Mad Jack and Snuk walk through the forest) *The Pink Plant Woods (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Mad Jack and Snuk chat) *The Moskito's Nest (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when a parade goes by) *Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays each time Flash Dashing and George have a chat) *Creepy Clowns (Rayman 1) (plays when Mad Jack and Snuk disguse themselves and run along to the coach) *The Water (Rayman Advance) (plays when Flash Dashing and Cupcake Woman have a chat while Madame takes the treasure) *Moskito's Flight (Rayman 1) (plays when Cupcake Woman and Madame escape) *Henry's Sad Theme (Henry's Forest) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Flash Dashing and George have a sad chat and when Toulouse can't cheer up) *King of the Teensies! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays each time Tiger comes in and narrates the story) *Devious Diesel's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays each time Paxton enters and takes every money) *Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays at Toulouse's birthday party) *Thomas's Branchline Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Mad Jack gives Toulouse some presents) *Harmony (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Toulouse and the others go out for a walk) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Rat loses the arrow) *Doc's Cave Part 01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Toulouse and the others decide to rescue the arrow) *The Magician's Challenge (Rayman 1) (plays when Sailor Moon and Fifi La Fume play tennis) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Sailor Moon, Toulouse, and the others meet and introduce themselves) *Doctor Shemp (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Toulouse and Fifi La Fume battle) *The Woods of Light (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Toulouse takes Sailor Moon to show her Sherwood Forest) *Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Sailor Moon tells Fifi La Fume that she wants to marry Mad Jack) *023 - Clearleaf Forest (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mad Jack and Snuk are having a chat and when James comes in and has a chat) *Glimmer (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays at the Tournament) *The Marshes of Awakening (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when George goes to look for Mad Jack at the Tournament) *146 - (Arcade) 2D Madness (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the Archery Tournament begins) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (when Sir Kay wins) *022 - Hoodmongers (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mad Jack is kidnapped and is standing up to Flash Dashing) *Romance (Go!Animate) (plays when Mad Jack and Sailor Moon fall in love) *030 - The Hoodstomper ~Lying in Wait~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Paxton almost kills Snuk, who hits him) *031 - The Hoodstomper ~Master Kaag~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the Tournament Duel begins) *043 - The Muddibog Posse (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the Tournament Duel continues) *Negotiations (Action) (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays when the Tournament Duel goes on) *The Door Is Open! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the heroes escape and the Tournament ends) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (plays when Flash Dashing teaches George a lesson in the Tournament) *Robin Hood (1973) - Love (plays when Mad Jack and Sailor Moon are in love) *Robin Hood (1973) - The Phony King of England (plays when a party begins) *Robin Hood (1973) - Not In Nottingham (plays when the slaves are captured) *Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (PS1) (plays when James and Paxton have a lightsaber duel) *The Ending Part 1 - All is Lost! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when James is kidnapped and taken to Jail) *040 - Piranha Patrol (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the execution is about to begin and when Grandpa Lou enters) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mad Jack warns Snuk that they must rescue everyone) *080 - The Chasm (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays each time Mad Jack and Snuk sneak in without getting noticed) *085 - The Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays each time Paxton, Cliff, and Lube have a chat) *010 - Pursuing André ~The First Hoodlum~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Snuk goes to free the prisoners) *082 - Haunted ~Carrying the Egg~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mad Jack goes to get the taxes with Snuk helping out) *083 - Haunted ~Zombie Chickens!~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when George spots and tries to stop Mad Jack) *072 - The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the slaves escape the castle) *The Precipice (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mad Jack does his best to escape the castle) *194 - (Jingle) Game Over (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Flash Dashing thinks that Mad Jack is killed) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Snuk and Toulouse think that Mad Jack is gone) *The Ending Part 2 - He's alive! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mad Jack is still alive while he, Snuk, and Toulouse have a celebration) *089 - Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Flash Dashing chases George) *098 - The Mirror Challenge (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mad Jack and Sailor Moon get married) *Robin Hood (1973) - Ooh De Lally (Reprise) (plays when Mad Jack and Sailor Moon get on the wedding train and leave) *Put A Little Love In Your Heart - Annie Lennox and Al Green (1988) (plays at the ending) Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Mad Jack *Microsoft Mike as Snuk *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Sailor Moon *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Flash Dashing *Radar Overscotty Scotty (+10) as George *Radar Overseer Guy as Paxton *Microsoft Mike (+10) as James *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Tiger *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Fifi LaFume *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Cliff *Radar Overseer Guy (-10) as Lube *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Rafiki *Robosoft 1 as Toulouse *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Young Nala *Radar Overseer Beulah as Young Faline *Microsoft Mary as Bambi's Mother *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Berlioz *Microsoft Mike (+5) as Croc's Father *Microsoft Mary (+5) as Croc's Mother *Speakonia Voices as Dantinis *Speakonia Voices as Rasptuin's Minions *Microsoft Sam as King JunJun *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Mad Jack *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Snuk *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Sailor Moon *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Flash Dashing *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) as George *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Paxton *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as James *Juan Loquendo V1 as Tiger *Francisca Loquendo V1 as Fifi LaFume *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Cliff *Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) as Lube *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Rafiki *Diego Loquendo V1 as Toulouse *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Young Nala *Francisca Loquendo V1 as Young Faline *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Bambi's Mother *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Berlioz *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+5) as Croc's Father *Paola Loquendo V1 (+5) as Croc's Father *Loquendo Voices as Dantinis *Loquendo Voices as Rasptuin's Minions *Carlos Loquendo V1 as King JunJun *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Trivia *The Tournament Duel and the Church duel will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Robin Hood with Lightsabers Revisited videos. *Mad Jack's lightsabers will be light blue and green, and since Mad Jack's light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, his green lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Snuk's saber staff will be yellow, and since one blade is yellow on the left and will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum5.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects, the other blade is orange and will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Paxton's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Dashing's lightsaber will be red and will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Smudger's lightsaber will be black and will have the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *James's lightsaber will be green and will have the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects *The engine on the train that Snuk pilots is General, a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a wood fuel tender, and a coach throughout the entire movie. These locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s until 1928 and were given the name "American". These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels). *The engine on the train that Snuk pilots on the escape from prison is a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender, a flatcar, coach, baggage car, and milk tanker throughout the entire movie. These locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s until 1928 and were given the name "American". These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels). *The engine on the train that Snuk pilots at Mad Jack and Sailor Moon's wedding is No. 909, a 4-6-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender, and five green and yellow coaches throughout the entire movie. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s until 1928 and were given the name "American". These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, six drive wheels, and no trailing wheels). *George will be towing a wagon of tools throughout the entire movie. *Paxton will be pulling some Blue Mountain Quarry freight cars throughout the entire movie. *James will be pulling his Railway Series fowler tender coupled to him, and will also be pulling a green and yellow Express coach, a light red coach, two orange Express coaches, and a red caboose throughout the entire movie. *Smudger will be pulling lots of freight cars throughout the entire movie. What Happens If More Sound Effects Are Added? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *Spin 7.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-8.000)) *Spin 8.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng5.wav (mixed with thswng1.wav at -(2.000)) *SlowSabr1.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *SlowSabr2.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *sthswng6.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *Spin 9.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *lasrhit7.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) *sabrout2.wav (mixed with sabroff1.wav at reverse) *fx7.wav (mixed with fx5.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav at reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *lightsaber_05.mp3 (mixed with lightsaber_02.mp3 in reverse) *lightsaber_06.wav (mixed with lightsaber_03.wav in reverse) *cb_ls_powerup_01.wav (mixed with cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) in reverse) *cb_ls_powerdown_01.wav (mixed with cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) in reverse) *LSwall07.wav (mixed with LSwall02.wav and Part 3 of 2 clash CK.wav) Scenes *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 1 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 2 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 3 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 4 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 5 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 6 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 7 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 8 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 9 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 10 (Francais) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 11 (Spanish) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 12 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 13 (English) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs